442oonsorgfandomcom-20200217-history
FIFAIFOFUM World Cup 2014 Brazil
*The Brazil 2014 World Cup was an event that was registered by 442oons on videos. Champion: Germapenalty '''(4th title) '''2nd Place: Handballgentina 3th Place: Ho-Land 4th Place: Peleswillyizill Last FIFAIFOFUM World Cup 2010 South Africa Next FIFAIFOFUM World Cup 2018 Rusputin Nations Adrian Chiles ('Fourth Round) lost against Peleswillyizill * Bravo * Cheat-Jara * Unknow Chile player 1 * Unknow Chile player 2 * Unknow Chile player 3 [[Aljeria|'Aljeria]] (Fourth Round) lost against Germapenalty * Mostefa * Halliche * Belkalem * Yacine Brahimi * Really Bad Penalty Taker Mahre Peleswillyizill(4th) lost to Germazing and Ho-Land * Notaxmar * David Louise * Will.I.an * Danny Alfez * Golden Oscar * Hulk * Marcello * Fred * Thiowngoal Silva * Julio Cesar * Dante (formerly) BarcSpaindrid '(Group stage) * Del Botch (coach) * Hwan Mata * Iker Cantseeapass© * Andres Inhexcellent * Fernando Torrid * Sergio Redos * Sergio Buckets * Nelson Piquet * Xabi Irunslow [[Bosniaoffside|'Bosniaoffside]]' '(Group stage) * Edintheclouds Džeko * Miralem Peeanitch * Seat Kola-Kolasina * [[Brillgium|'Brillgium']]' ('quarter finals) * Vinjury Kompany * Eden Hazardous * Tibo Caughtout * Romelu Bluekaku * BelJan Vertonghen Camerold (Group Stage) * Samuel Eto'OAP * I-Likex SongAndDance * Unknow Cameron player 1 * Unknow Cameron player 2 Colombia Grasshoppers (Q'uarter finals) lost against 'Peleswillyizill * Hamish Rodriguez * DavidOspina * Fredy Guarín * Juan Cuadrado Costa Coffeereeker ('quarter finals) lost against Ho-Land * Bryan Ruiz * Umaña 'Croatia '(Group Stage) * Stipe Pletikosa * Mario Mandzukic * Lucroat Modric * Ivant Periscope * Ivan Raketits 'Defendaly '(Group Stage) * Giorgio Chiellini (bited from Suarez) * Not So Super Mario Balotelli * Sirigu * Claudio Marcboohissio * Gigi Bouffant 'Engbland '(Group Stage) * Woy (the cwazy fwog) * Wayne The Ogre © * Slippy G * Daniel Sturrinjured * Phace Jones * Joe Hairt 'Francewalkawais ('quarter finals) lost against Germapenalty * POB * Patrice Whatevra * Mercedes Benzema * Hugo Moris * Mathieu Valbuena * Varane 'Germapenalty (CHAMPION) Winner * Thomasshole Muller * Hummels * Eyezil * Philip Lamb © * Savewell Neuer * Mario Goatze * Andre Shirley * Schweintiger * Jeronimo Boateng [[Grease|'Grease']]' '(Fourth Round) lost against Costa Coffeereeker * Andreas Sandyris * Jesus Samaras Handballgentina '(2nd) lost against germazing * Lionel Messigician © * Angel Devil Di Maria * Maxi Rodríguez * Sergio Romero (GK) * Carloth Teveth 'Honkickurass '(Group Stage) * Wilson Palacios * Uknow Honduras player 2 * Uknow Honduras player 3 'Ho-Land (3th) lost against Handballgentina and won to Badzil * Louis Van Harsh * Robin * Super Van © * Fridgeman * Klassman * Kuytwoman * Sneijderman * IRJONgman * Ridvlaar * Kuytwoman * Nightkruller (2nd GK) * Neo (aka Mr. Cilessen) (1nd GK) Irun (Group Stage) * Alireza Haghighi Nigeriatrica (Fourth round) lost against Francewalkawais * Samuel Eto'OAP (he is a camerold player but he was showed how a Nigeriatrica player) * Vincent Enyeama (GK) * Uknow Nigeria player 1 [[Oztralia|'Oztralia']]' '(Group Stage) * Mathew David Ryan (GK) * Tommy Oar * Uknow Australia player 1 * Uknow Australia player 2 * Uknow Australia player 3 [http://442oonsorg.wikia.com/wiki/Ronaldugal Poortugal] (Group Stage) * Cristiano Arrogantaldo © * Peperedcarde * Eder Swissarmyknife ('Fourth Round)lost against Handballgentina * Diego Benaglio 'Texmexico ('Fourth Round) lost against Ho-Land * Tex-Mex Luther * Dos Spurtoss * Rafael Márquez 'Urucry '(Fourth Round) lost against Collapsebia * Chewy Suarez * Muslera 'Yayavory Coast '''(Group Stage) * Yaya Tankoure * uknow Elephant * Willy Boner * Babacar Barry * Willy Big-Bonedy '''Other * Ottoman Backalley (in Chewy Suarez memory) * Satana Suarez (in Chewy Suarez fantasy) * Patrice Whatevra (in Chewy Suarez Memory) * Bernieslaven Ivanitch (in Chewy Suarez Memory) * Arsey Whinger (in Chewy Suarez Memory) * I've no idea who this is (in Suarez conference) * Suarez Agent (in Suarez conference) * Qatar 2022's sheikh (in Suarez conference) * God (call from Diego Maradona in the match Handballgentina VS Swissarmyknife ) * Diego Maradona (only Lionel Messigician can see he) * Colombian nazi weed pope * Nishimura (he help badzil to win) * Divhead Moyes Group Stage the first and the second of all groups take part of fourth round Group A Group B Group C Group D Group E Group F Group G Group H Fourth round and David Louise later match againts Adrian Chiles]] quarter finals semifinals Final and match for third place match for 3th place Ho-Land won the 3th place Final [http://442oonsorg.wikia.com/wiki/Germazing Germapenalty] won the World Cup (4th title) Handballgentina 2nd place Gallery Dantecameo.png Sp.jpg Peppe-0.png FNDR.png Xabiname.png Brazilianref.png Brazilcry.png Angel.png Mm.jpg Messigician.png Chiellini.png NE1.JPG NEYMARDAVID.JPG|Notaxmar and David Louise later match againts Adrian Chiles OLDSIRIGU.JPG Category:Events Category:FIFARCE World Cup Category:FIFAIFOFUM World Cup 2014 Brazil Category:Gj